


Tent

by Longwinterynights



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longwinterynights/pseuds/Longwinterynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time I wrote Joshua. Really brief character test with one manly kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tent

“You’d drop that disgusting habit”  
Rafael’s fingers were about to plant smoke back between his lips: “Ladies like it. Makes them all riled up”  
Graham leaned on weapon workbench. His small tent was filling with smoke and Rafael carelessly blew smokes towards the roof: “Details you probably know nothing about”.  
“You come offend me in my house at least bring something quicker than a rifle”, man’s voice was hoarse, rough like sandpaper.  
Rafael looked to his side. He lounged on cricket chair. On his left he had assault rifle leaning on the woods. Right on finger’s reach: “That is not all I’m packing”.  
“Godless heathen”  
“Crispy bacon”  
Silence fell in tent. Rafael sucked the smoke, feeling the scorching stares behind the wraps. Pale blue eyes, only human contact about the man. He swore he saw little loose spot where man’s lips where.  
“Saw Legion around Spanish Fork”  
Joshua was pulling his revolver apart, like a little dance he repeated every so often: “There’s nothing but ruins there”, man turned around, putting parts on table and eyeing the receiver.  
“There’s an old armory. There’s a reason”  
“Bother me when you have actual news, heathen”  
Rafael finished smoke, looking around resolved dropping it on his feet and stomped his boot on it.  
“We haven’t discussed my payment yet”, Rafael rolled cigarette pack between his fingers lazily, finally deciding to chain up. Tent silence was broken by snap of his flip lighter. Joshua turned, screwing the receiver back together.  
“We’ll talk when you’re worth something”  
Rafael sneered: “It’s because of the hair, isn’t it?”  
Joshua tossed .45 mm pistol on table. His movement was quick, he’d only guess the amount of pain a single turn would cause for burnt scar tissue. Man walked up to him, bandaged hand reached and plucked fresh cigarette off between his lips.  
Rafael watched as Joshua put smoke between his lips, peeking momentary under harsh wraps. His hand leaned on the armrest. They stared and neither backed down as Joshua took good inhale of the smoke.  
He scowl and threw cigarette on the ground, stomping on it with his shoe heel.  
Man turned and went back to the table. Rafael got up from the chair, grabbing his belongings and rifle, putting them back on his back.  
He walked over to the tent door. He grabbed the rugged tent fabric when someone else grabbed him. He was turned around, Graham cupping his bearded cheeks and pushing lips against his, kissing him very dominating and crude. As lips parted, so did the bandaged hands.  
“Next time come back with a goddamn name”, man snarled and sent him away.


End file.
